A Promise is made
by crashspike22
Summary: At the end of season 4, there was a huge graduation party held for the Tree Hill seniors. Everyone is saying goodbye including Brooke and Haley. But their goodbye is the start of the story.Brooke/Haley rated M for sex and language
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I dont own anyone or anything...All Praise to Mark for make my favorite show and the CW for airing it. _

_Author Notes: At the end of season 4, there was a huge graduation party held for the Tree Hill seniors. Everyone is saying goodbye including Brooke and Haley. But their goodbye is the start of the story. And pretend Jamie was born back during episode 4.13 so that way she could totally have sex. After all we wouldn't want Haley to hurt herself. LOL  
_

**A promise is made….**

They had finally got the chance to be alone. The party had been awesome and it felt every good to see of their old friends. It was like the good old days. They stood in the dark room which was lit by the bonfire outside. They stared at each other. Both of them were wishing they had more time together but what they had was never about time. Their bond went deeper than the friendship that everyone saw. Both of them had someone special in their lives but they were drawn to each other. No matter who they were with they always had each other. They stepped into each other's arms and they both felt like the rest of the world had melted away.

"I am going to miss this. All of it."

"When you say all of it you mean me too?"

"You most of all."

"I just want to say no matter how far apart we are; I will always be there for you."

"I know. You are going to do so many amazing things. You be careful, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled. There was so much more she wanted to say but that would ruin it. The fact that her arms were around this person was more than enough. One day they would come back to Tree Hill and they could be together once again.

"I will. Now kiss me."

Haley James Scott leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. They deepened the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other. Brooke's hand slid underneath Haley's top and squeezed Haley's breast. Haley did the same thing and Brooke moaned from the contact. They both wanted more but they didn't have the time. Haley couldn't afford to get caught with her. This was the first time they had been alone since Haley had given birth to her son, Jamie and Brooke wanted to hear Haley cum for her again.

Haley broke the kiss and locked her eyes onto Brooke's. She put her hands on either side of the cheerleader's head.

"Brooke, please. It feels like a lifetime since you have touched me…"

Brooke kissed her again and unbuckled the young mother's pants. She shoved her right hand down the front of Haley's pants and started fingering her. Haley shuddered from the initial contact. God, not even Nathan could make her so fucking horny. Brooke grabbed Haley's ass with her free hand. She smiled as Haley groaned. She knew that Haley loved it when she did that.

"Stop playing with my clit and fuck me Brooke Davis." Haley grunted into Brooke's ear.

Brooke slid two of her fingers inside of Haley. It felt like her whole hand was soaked in Haley's wetness. The singer slid one leg completely out of her jeans so that her pussy was exposed. Even though she knew that Nathan could come looking for any second, it didn't matter. She was so fucking horny that the rational part of her brain had shut down and all she really wanted to cum in Brooke's hot little mouth. Haley put her hand on Brooke's shoulder and pushed her down onto her knees. Brooke knew what Haley wanted from the second she had slid her pants off. Brooke put her mouth on Haley's clit and started sucking on it. Haley moaned from the feeling of the head cheerleader's hot mouth licking all over her clit.

Brooke looked up at her. There something she had always wanted to do Haley but most of the time, Haley would say no. But from the way Haley was trying grind herself against her mouth, she figured Haley wouldn't object to it. Brooke slid her index finger in between Haley's ass. In one smooth push, Brooke got her finger inside of Haley.

"What the fuck…that…" Haley stammered.

She could believe Brooke put her finger up her ass. It hurt but it felt good. Haley's head tilted towards the ceiling and for a second she felt was dying or the verge of cumming in Brooke's mouth.

"Holy fuckin' shit! You fuck me so goddamn good Brooke! I'm going to…"

Haley never finished the sentence. The combination of Brooke's fingers filling her up and her mouth punishing her clit was too much. Her body shuddered and she came all over Brooke's mouth, fingers, and wrist and Brooke happily swallowed all of Haley's release.

"Absolutely delicious…" Brooke whispered.

They dressed in silence. Once they had their clothes back, Haley's clothes anyway, they embraced one more time.

"Don't forget about me, Brooke." Haley whispered in Brooke's ear.

"I'll be back. I promise you, I'll be back for you." Brooke said back.

They opened the door and went back to the party. High School was done but Brooke and Haley's story was far from over.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes: This part of the story takes places 1 week before episode 5.1. Hope you like it and feel free to point out the mistakes! LOL!_

**A promise is made….Part 2**

_Four years, Five months, and 23 days later…_

Haley James Scott was lying in her bed with her son huddle next to her. Nathan was downstairs destroying everything in sight and the loud crashing had scared Jamie. After 15 minutes went by Haley kissed her son on the forehead and tears welled up in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nathan was supposed to be playing in the NBA but after one drunken brawl he was stuck in a wheelchair and he seemed to just give up on everything. Things had never been so dark for them. They didn't have to worry about money because Nathan had his shoe deal money but it was like they were strangers.

All he did was drink and fuck up the house. Haley did everything she could to try and hold her family together. But the last few weeks had been almost unbearable. She didn't tell Lucas about any of this. She would always tell him that things were getting better or just fine. He never pressed her on it. He would just pick up Jamie and keep him out of house during the daytime.

She felt like screaming or crying all the time. All she wanted was to feel something other than what she was feeling. And the only person that could give her that might as well be a world away. Haley scooted over just a little so she could open the drawer next to her bed. She reached under the magazines and other various things in the drawer. She pulled out a picture of Brooke Davis. She smiled just from seeing her face again. It had been five years since she had seen or heard from her. Brooke had promised to come back to her one day.

Some nights she would dream that Brooke would just show up one day and take her and Jamie away. She didn't care where they went or how they got there just that Brooke would take her away. Away from this feeling of hopelessness and confusion that Nathan had brought into her world. She flipped the picture over and there was Brooke's cell phone number. She always asked Lucas for Brooke's new number every couple of months just in case one day she worked up the nerve to call her.

Haley gently sat Jamie down on the bed. She grabbed her phone from out of her purse and went out to balcony. She looked at the picture one more time and the last thing that they told each other before they went their separate ways that night.

"_Don't forget about me, Brooke." Haley whispered in Brooke's ear._

"_I'll be back. I promise you, I'll be back for you." Brooke said back._

Haley took a deep breath and started dialing. It rang once and then went straight to voicemail.

"Hi! You have reached Brooke Davis' phone and apparently I'm doing something very important. Leave me message and I'll call you back."

Haley felt a tingle shoot through her body from hearing Brooke's voice again. It had actually gotten sexier than before. There was this raspy quality that drove her fucking crazy. Just hearing Brooke's voice was almost enough to send her over the edge right there. She hung up the phone and tip-toed back into the bedroom. She didn't want to wake up Jamie or let Nathan know she was still up either.

She went into the guest bathroom and shut the door. God, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Haley slid down her pajama bottoms and threw them in the corner by the door. She pulled her top off as well and looked at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were still as perky as they were in high school and she had managed to herself in fairly good shape over the years. Haley looked on the top of the toilet and saw that there were a couple of magazines stacked up of it. She looked through them until she found an old issue of Brooke's magazine. Brooke was of course on the cover wearing a gray strapless dress lying on bed of white pillows. Her million dollars smile and beautiful brown eyes made Haley wet right then and there. Haley propped the book up the toilet seat so she could see the picture better. She put a towel on the edge of the tub and spread her legs.

Haley took her index and middle finger and started to slide them up and down the length of her wet pussy. She never took her eyes off of the picture of Brooke. Her mind began to wander and Haley thought about good it used to feel to have Brooke's mouth on her. Her tongue seemed to have a knack for finding Haley's hot spots and working them for all they were worth. She started to push her fingers inside of herself and she started lightly moaning Brooke's name.

Haley picked up the phone and pushed send twice on her cell phone. A few seconds later she heard that wonderful voice that still held a mystical power over her. Haley began fucking herself faster and when she heard the beep she spoke.

"God…I miss you…I miss you so fucking much…I am sitting here fingering myself because…I miss the sound of your voice and how…oh my god…this feels so good baby…how you used to fuck me and make me feel so alive…"

Haley could feel her orgasm overtaking her body and she needed to tell to say this before she came and went back to the reality of her life.

"Brooke…you told me…no you promised that…oh god I'm going to fuckin' cum just from looking at your picture…you would come back for me…please…I need you…I need you here with me…oh god…I'm cummin' for you baby…"

Haley shuddered and she let a little gasp because she didn't want to wake anyone up. She finally released and she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body. Haley sat breathing heavily into the phone.

"Brooke, please…come back to me…"

She hung up the phone and put her clothes back on. Haley looked at herself in the mirror and she watched a tear slide down her face. Brooke would get the message. She had to. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Momma, you in there? I think Daddy fell out of his chair again. He's saying a lot of words that I am not s'posed to say."

It was Jamie. Haley opened the door and picked her son up into her arms. She looked at back the magazine.

"It's ok, Jamie. It's ok."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: This story takes during the first episode of Season 5. Feel free to review, after all I love reviews. Really I do. I am such a lonely bastard, lol._

**A promise is made….Part 3**

_One week later…_

Brooke Davis hung up her home phone and stared out of the window of her penthouse apartment. Her best friend, Peyton Sawyer called her said that she was going back to Tree Hill. Peyton had asked her to go back with her. Brooke told her that she had a few things to take care of before she could leave. Truthfully, she didn't want to go to back to Tree Hill. She always felt like she had something unfinished there and honestly she didn't think it could ever be finished.

Brooke had the whole world at her feet. Her clothing line had become an international success. Her magazine was selling out of newsstands across the countries. She had money, power and fame. The only thing that was missing from her world was someone to share it with. The reason why she was able to make her line one of the biggest in the world was that she gave up on ever having someone. To those on the outside it sounded like the fairest trade ever. But if you asked Brooke, she would give it all away just to be important to someone. Not because of her money or her fame, Brooke just wanted to be loved.

There was only one time in her life that she felt loved. Almost on reflex she said whispered the name.

"Haley."

Brooke hadn't said that name aloud in years. After all this time just saying her name made her feel like her whole body was covered in goosebumps. She hadn't spoken to Haley in a long time. Victoria had told her that if she wanted Clothes over Bros. to be a success, she needed to be completely focused on business. So she stopped talking to everyone from that she knew and worked as she could. Haley had sent her a few emails during that first year when she was trying to get the company off of the ground.

She never opened them. Brooke just figured it would be easier that way. Haley had her world and Brooke didn't think that she had a place in Haley's life. Or maybe she did. She didn't want to know either. Funny thing was that Haley had called her about a week ago but it was late and she was still too afraid to even talk to her. After all she had spent the better part of 4 years ignoring everyone. But Haley did leave her a voicemail.

So for the first time in a long time, Brooke decided to at least listen to the message. If she was going to start taking care of things her way the first thing she had to do was find out why Haley called. She pulled out her cell phone and called her voicemail. A few seconds later, all she heard was heavy breathing. Then she heard a voice.

"_God…I miss you…I miss you so fucking much…I am sitting here fingering myself because…I miss the sound of your voice and how…oh my god…this feels so good baby…how you used to fuck me and make me feel so alive…"_

Brooke gasped and a tear rolled down her face. It was Haley and she missed Brooke so much that she was playing with herself.

"I missed you, too. Baby I swear I did…" Brooke whispered.

The message continued playing as Brooke pressed the phone tightly against her ear.

"_Brooke…you told me…no you promised that…oh god I'm going to fuckin' cum just from looking at your picture…you would come back for me…please…I need you…I need you here with me…oh god…I'm cummin' for you baby…"_

She sounded so sad. Brooke swallowed hard as she tried to fight back her tears. All she wanted to do was hold Haley again. The message continued and Brooke heard Haley climax. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever in her whole life.

"_Brooke, please…come back to me…"_

Haley hung up the phone and Brooke saved the message again. Brooke got up from her seat and went over to her bookshelf. She grabbed her yearbook and turned to the last page. Haley had written her something after they had made love at the grad party four years ago. Brooke read her words out loud.

"A promise is something can never be broken. And I promise you'll always be in my Heart. I'll miss you the most of all. Yours always, Haley James."

Brooke knew what she needed to do.

She needed to go back to Tree Hill.

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Notes: This story takes place during the second episode of Season 5 and the episode from Season 3 with the Halloween party. This is a little longer because FF went down for some reason I am just passing the time, LOL. Everything in italics is a flashback. Special thanks go out to Baley-fo-life for her kind words and to Kate Voegele for putting out that acoustic version of 'Devil in me. I love that shit! _

**A promise is made…Part 4 – The Devil in Me… **

Haley looked out of the window and sighed. Her first day of running the classroom and she got ran off by some boy. It was horrible. Now she had to come home and deal with more of the same. There was Nathan sitting by the pool just staring at the water. And there was her son playing with his basketball desperately trying to get Nathan to acknowledge him. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to shake this empty feeling she was having. She never felt so uninspired by the life she had. Brooke hadn't called her back. Part of her wasn't surprised by this. Brooke was the president of a huge fashion company. She never answered any of the emails that Haley sent. Why would she call her back? She probably left the message on her assistant's voicemail. Maybe Brooke didn't even remember what they said in the room that day. Maybe she had forgotten all about her.

She felt so fucking insignificant. Did she matter to anyone? Did anyone care that she felt like she was dying a slow and painful death? Why did Brooke leave her like this? She had to have gotten the message. Right?

"Damn it…" Haley wiped the tears from her eyes.

She couldn't take another day of obsessing about Brooke. It was making her even more depressed. If such a thing like that was even possible. Something had to change. Haley turned away from the window and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She closed the door and turned on the water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that sitting on top the toilet was that same issue of Brooke's magazine from before.

Haley silently unbuckled the top of her blue jean skirt. She balanced the book on the counter and stared at the picture of Brooke Davis. Haley tossed the skirt into the corner. The only time of the day she didn't feel alone was when she masturbated to Brooke's picture. She put a towel on the edge of the tub and began fingering herself. She wanted the release of an orgasm. That little bit of bliss that made her forget about her life. Even if it was only for a couple seconds.

Haley could feel her climax was only seconds away so she started saying the only name that made her feel alive.

"Brooke…Brooke…" Haley chanted over and over until she came. Once the orgasm passed, she sat silently listening to the water run down the drain and another tear silently fell from her eye.

**Meanwhile…**

Brooke sat in the car next to Peyton. There was something about being back in Tree Hill that seemed to put her at ease. The ride from the airport was nice. Peyton had been going on and on about how she didn't come back here for Lucas but Brooke saw through that as soon as Peyton said it. She did understand that are just some people who you will always be connected to. Even if you haven't seen them in four years, they would always have a part of you. Brooke called Peyton back right after she listened to Haley's message.

When she heard Haley say she missed her, Brooke knew that she need to be back in Tree Hill. She needed to be there for Haley. She felt that feeling all the way down to her soul. Yes, there was the familiar obstacle of Nathan but somehow in Brooke's mind that didn't matter to her. All that matter right now was Haley. After all, one of the reasons she and Haley gotten so close was because of Nathan always pushing Haley away. Like the night of that Halloween party at Tric…

_Haley pulled off her blonde wig and looked into the mirror. She was still wearing the skintight black outfit but she didn't feel like she needed it anymore. Nathan didn't even want her anymore. Or maybe he did, she was tired of games._

"_I'm just Haley. That really should be enough. I'm done playing games Brooke. I'm just going to go home." _

"_Okay." _

_Brooke walked over and touched Haley's hand. She couldn't just leave her feeling like this. Brooke didn't mean to cause her any pain. She looked her in the eyes and couldn't help but herself. Even when she was on the verge on crying, Haley was so amazing. Brooke took her hand in hers. _

"_I'm sorry." Brooke whispered._

"_I know. It's ok." Haley whispered back._

_Haley knew that look that Brooke was getting. Her devil costume was very appropriate in that moment. Haley could feel Brooke starting throb just from holding her hand. This was no time for her to be getting caught up in this feeling. Her marriage was coming apart at the seams and she should have been thinking of ways to get her life back together. Instead she was thinking about how fucking sexy Brooke looked. How nice her breasts looked in that top she was wearing. And the only time she felt anything besides empty was when she was fucking Brooke. But she knew that even trying to start something in Tric with everyone they knew a room away would be insane. Somebody could walk in on them at any second. But she couldn't think about anything but how hot it would be to put on this counter and make her cum._

"_How do you this to me?" Haley asked._

"_Do what?" Brooke said as she started to pull her top down just enough so her ample breasts. She couldn't believe she was acting like this. But it was Haley and Haley always made her feel like this. Whenever they touched each other, it was like a fire was lit underneath her skin. She needed Haley to fuck her right there, right now. _

"_Make you feel like you can't control yourself. Like you need to be thinking about something else and all you can think about is how much you want to feel someone's mouth on your breast."_

_Brooke placed her hand on the back of Haley's neck and pulled her down to her chest. Haley took Brooke's nipple into her mouth and gave it a swirl with her tongue._

"_You taste so good, baby…it's crazy…I want more…" Haley mumbled as she dragged her tongue from one of Brooke's nipples to the other. Brooke tasted like cinnamon and it wasn't just on her nipples, it was all over her chest. Haley was in a daze from it. _

"_You are so fuckin' good at that, Haley…I just…I want you all the goddamn time…"_

_Brooke stepped back from Haley and unzipped her shorts. Then Haley got this look in her eyes and it was so intense that it made Brooke a little scared actually. _

"_Say that again." Haley said quietly._

_Her eyes look so sad. Brooke felt like she had hurt her feelings in some way. She looked into Haley's eyes and instead of just asking Haley what she wanted. Brooke had watched Haley get rejected by Nathan all night and get laughed at by some random skanks. All she wanted to hear was that someone needed her. That someone wanted her. _

"_I want you all the goddamn time, Haley." Brooke answered._

"_I want you, too, Brooke. All the goddamn time." Haley whispered back. _

_Brooke pressed her lips against Haley's once again. Haley felt like she was going to melt right there in that spot. Brooke began moaning as Haley deepened the kiss. Brooke's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. She was massaging her chest and rubbing her between her legs and Haley was doing the same to Brooke. Haley broke the kiss and made Brooke sit on the counter of the makeup station. _

"_You make…everything…better baby. You always do." Haley said as she pulled down the cheerleader's shorts. She opened up Brooke's legs and gently pushed her fingers inside of Brooke's wet pussy. She was so wet that Haley felt like her whole hand could go inside of Brooke. Haley got down on her knees and slid her fingers out of Brooke. She felt Brooke's hand on the back of her head. She was pushing her face towards her center and Haley was going to fight back. _

"_You smell so…"Haley whispered and began sliding her up and down the length of Brooke's slit. Haley started taking long licks. She was hypnotized by the taste of Brooke. It was like eating a peach but there was no seed to eat around just a lot of sweet flesh to lick and suck. Haley started dipping her tongue inside of Brooke like a mini-dildo. Her chin was almost dripping from the wetness of Brooke's core._

"_Fuck…Haley, I'm...about to… make me cum, please…" _

_Brooke held Haley's head in place as she felt the young singer's tongue smoothly go in and out of her. She looked down at her pussy and the only thing that she could see was Haley's eyes staring back at her. They had that same intense fire to them. Like she telling Brooke to go ahead and climax in her mouth. She wanted to taste that. Brooke groaned and she felt her orgasm build from somewhere deep inside of her. She never broke her eye contact with Haley. When she felt her orgasm arrive, she told Haley the only thing that she could think of._

"_I'll…always…be yours, Haley. I promise...oh my god…this is…fucking…shit… this is it…I'm…"_

"We're here." Peyton said as Brooke snapped back to reality. Brooke looked at the house and it was amazing. It definitely reflected Haley's taste. Peyton got out of the car but Brooke stayed in the car. This was it. Her body felt like a giant nerve ending. She was nervous, excited and a little horny after remembering that party. Brooke took a deep breath and got out of the car.

The best friends walked into the backyard. It was just as amazing as the front of the house. There was a giant pool with a basketball painted on the bottom.

"This place is amazing." Peyton said as they walked through the yard.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

Brooke saw Nathan just sitting there in his wheelchair. She had heard about his accident from Lucas. She walked over and gave him a hug. And Peyton did the same.

"Hey Nate." They both said at the same time.

She knew that this was why Haley had called her. Or at least it was one of the reasons. Then she saw Haley's son. Jamie had gotten so big. The last time she saw him, he was just a little baby and now he was the cutest little man. He was standing at bottom of the stairs with his red cape on. Brooke smiled at him.

Then she heard the voice that she had missed.

"Oh my god."

Brooke looked at the top of the stairs and there she was.

Haley.

Her hair was shorter now. But her body was just amazing as Brooke remembered. She watched Haley come down the stairs and time seemed to slow down. Even after having Jamie, she had kept herself looking so goddamn sexy. She was wearing this multicolored-plaid shirt that hid the curves that Brooke knew by heart. Her jeans weren't super tight or anything like that but they did look nice on her. She was barefoot because she always more comfortable then she didn't wear shoes.

Brooke held her breath as Haley walked up hugged Peyton. Brooke watched as Haley told Peyton how glad she was to see her. Brooke's body was practically throbbing from being this close to Haley. Haley turned to face her former lover. Haley paused and looked into Brooke's eyes. Brooke knew that she had done the right thing. She could tell from the look on her face.

Then Haley pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so fucking much."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Notes: This part is a little talky and amazingly no sex, lol. Once again I have to give some thanks to Baley-fo-life and Matthew Ryan for making Some Streets Lead Nowhere. I had it on repeat for while I was writing this chapter. So hope you like it!_

**A promise is made…Part 5 – Some Streets Lead Nowhere…**

They had been standing in the kitchen for a couple minutes now. Haley just couldn't believe that Brooke was standing there. She had spent countless hours trying to think of what she would say if Brooke did come back. Haley wanted to tell Brooke everything that she had been going through. She had wanted someone to talk to for such a long time that now she didn't even know where to start. Haley finally made eye contact with Brooke. She knew that once they started to talk whatever this peaceful silence was would go away. Haley just wanted to stay in this moment just a little while longer. Brooke smiled at her and nodded. Haley took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey, Tigger."

Haley motioned towards the stools that sat near the counter top. Brooke sat down on the stool and Haley sat on the other side so they were facing each other. Haley rested her hands on the counter and no sooner than she put them there Brooke had already slid her hand into Haley's. They both blushed from the contact.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke whispered.

Haley smiled. She hadn't been called that in a long time. She missed this. More than she could ever hope to express in words. Just holding hands with Brooke and weeks of sadness started to melt away. Was this even happening right now? Did Brooke really just show up out of nowhere? Was she holding hands with her right now? God, she felt like crying. A few tears fell and Haley turned her head so Brooke couldn't see her cry.

"Haley, look at me." Brooke said quietly.

"I can't…" Haley said as shook her head no.

"Why?" Brooke said. She gently started to rub Haley's back and Haley could feel a tingle of electricity going through Brooke and into her spine. Even just a simple act like this was too much for Haley. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back from the touch.

"Because…I…" Haley started to say but before she could finish, her son Jamie came barreling into the kitchen and upstairs to his room. Haley wanted to finish telling Brooke what she was feeling but this was going to be a little tough with Nathan and Jamie home. But she had to finish the thought she needed Brooke to hear this. She wiped her eyes and started again.

"I have wanted you here for so long and if I keep looking at you I am afraid that I am might wake and see that you weren't really here…Because I am starting to feel like I can breathe again just from you being here. I don't want to start breathing if you are going to leave me here again…" Haley still had her eyes closed and her head was still turned.

Brooke got up and walked behind were Haley was. She put her arms around Haley's waist so her fingers interlocked in the front. Haley instinctively leaned back against her. Brooke smiled from feeling Haley's weight on her chest once more. Brooke took a deep breath, inhaling Haley's scent and letting fill her up once more. She still had that same fresh and amazing scent that she had back in high school. Brooke looked out of the window to see if Nathan was still sitting by the pool talking to Peyton. And he was. Brooke gently pressed her lips against the back of Haley's neck. She could feel Haley holding her breath from the contact. She held her lips there for a few seconds and then she placed a gentle kiss on Haley's collarbone. Haley exhaled slowly and leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I am here, baby. I am not going anywhere." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. She looked over at the window and saw that Peyton was pushing Nathan towards the house. She knew that she was going to have to let Haley go any second now but damn did it feel to be holding her again.

"I thought you would never get here…" Haley still had her eyes closed. Brooke used to hold her like this when they lived together. She felt so safe there in Brooke's arms. She took another deep breath and just listened to sound of Brooke's smoky whispers.

"Ok, I'm going to have to let you go now. Nathan is on his way back inside."

"I don't care." Haley was a little surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth but she didn't care. Her Nathan hadn't been here in a long time. So if he saw Brooke holding her, it wouldn't matter to her. However, Brooke let her go and walked in front of her.

"Don't say that." Brooke whispered as Peyton pushed Nathan inside. He and Peyton were still talking and they went right past the kitchen not even noticing them.

"I can say whatever I want. Especially about him." Haley answered back rather coldly.

"Haley, I know you don't mean that." Brooke reached out to touch Haley's shoulder but Haley moved before she could touch her.

Haley couldn't understand why Brooke was defending Nathan all of sudden. Wasn't she supposed to be here because Haley needed her? Brooke was supposed to fix her life and finally take her away from Nathan. To take her away from all of this pain she was feeling. That was what their connection was about. That one day they would finally be together. No more hiding what she felt for Brooke. But maybe she had been seeing this relationship between them all wrong.

"You don't know what I mean Brooke." Haley said as she crossed her arms.

"No I don't know. So why don't you tell me?" Brooke shot back.

"Four years. I waited for you. You said that you would come back for me. One day it was going to be just you and me. And you just forgot about me. You left me behind. My life has been nothing but me going through the motions. I never wanted this." Haley felt a lump building in her throat but she held back on her tears.

Before Haley could continue, Peyton came in the kitchen. Haley heard say something about taking Nathan and Jamie on a walk or something like that. Haley nodded and a few moments later she heard Jamie say goodbye. Once the door shut, she continued.

"Nathan gave me Jamie and I'll always be grateful to him for that but our love was never as special as what you and I had Brooke. That was what I wanted." Haley turned back around and looked at Brooke.

"You and me. That was it. And I waited. I wrote you but you didn't answer. I was right here and you didn't come for me."

"Because you went back to him, Haley! You said you were waiting for me but I was the one waiting. You are the one who went back to him. He rejected you over and over again. But I was always there to catch you. I am the one who gave you a place to stay when he threw you out. I am the one who held you every single night when you were crying! Me!" Brooke said back. She never knew that these feelings were bottled up underneath the loneliness and sadness but there was no point and holding them back any longer.

"So when you decided to get back with Nathan, I didn't say anything. And when you came over and wanting to fuck me, I let you…because I wanted you. And I was willing to take whatever you gave me. But I was standing right there in front of you and you looked the other way." Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"There hasn't been a day in the last four years that I haven't wished that you picked me. I would sit my apartment wishing that you would see something in me. But I had been down this third wheel road with Peyton and Lucas and damn it I wasn't going go through it again. So when I had chance to make my company into what it is, I did the only thing I could do. I let you go. But now just like before you call me and say you miss me and that you need me and I come running back here for you. " Brooke could feel the tears rolling down her face. Haley's icy stare soften some but she still had her arms crossed in front of her. Brooke continued speaking.

"Do you think this was easy for me? Do you think that I really want to help you put yourself back together just so you and Nathan can be happy? Is that what I am to you?"

Haley never knew that she made Brooke feel like that. She didn't know that Brooke's feelings were just as deep as hers. God how did they even end up here in this place of regret and rejection? After four years a lot of feelings had piled up. Haley had really thought that having Brooke back would fix her world, but Brooke had four years of feelings to sort out.

"Can we start this over? I don't want to fight with you, I just…can we please start over?" Haley reached out to try and touch Brooke's shoulder but she stepped back from her.

"I…should go. Tell Peyton to call me when she gets back." Brooke walked towards the backdoor.

"Wait." Haley said.

Brooke stopped at the door and Haley walked up behind her. She turned Brooke around so that they were face to face once more. She wanted to tell Brooke that she was sorry. That she didn't mean to hurt her and that all she wanted was her. That all she wanted was to be with her. But that would sound like a lie. So she said the only thing that she had never said to Brooke before. She looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"I love you."

Brooke kissed Haley on the cheek and touched her face gently. She had finally said the three words that she had always wanted to hear. She wanted to say it back. She wanted to take Haley in her arms and kiss her. Brooke looked into her eyes and said the only thing that felt right.

"I don't know if you do."

And Brooke walked out of the house.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Notes: This chapter is flashback and it takes place during Season 3. You know that one time when they went to cabin after Keith got shot and Brooke found that picture of fat Rachel and for some reason Pete from Fall Out Boy was there. Man who invited him anyway, lol? Anyway thanks again to the usual suspects for their kind words and as always special shout to Baley-fo-life. And thanks to Nikka Costa for being awesome and making music that I can write to._

**A promise is made…Part 6 – Fooled ya baby**

**Rachel's cabin, about 4 years ago….**

Brooke was sitting on the couch watching the fire in the dark. She had spent the day watching Nathan and Haley run around the cabin and even though she was here with Lucas, she couldn't take it anymore. It was driving her insane to watch Haley swoon over Nathan after he had treated her like shit for the last few months. When she needed him, he wasn't there for her. He had left her with no place to stay, no money and no reason to ever take him back. Brooke sighed. She had run through the list so many times that she was tired of thinking about it. Haley didn't pick her and she was just going to have deal with it somehow. So once again, Brooke Davis was out in the cold. So instead of going out tonight with everyone, she stayed at the cabin. At least this way she wouldn't have to watch the Naley show all night. She just kept watching the flames dance across the log. What did she think Haley was going to do? Pick her over her husband? Would that make her happy?

"Yeah, it would." Brooke said.

She pulled her blanket up a little more so it covered her legs. Brooke sat her head back against the pillow that was behind her. She didn't want to go to sleep because if she did she would dream about Haley. Whenever she closed her eyes she would see Haley's face. God, if she could just get Haley out of her head. As soon as she had that thought she heard her favorite sound in the world.

"Hey, Tigger."

Haley sat down on the other end of the couch and Brooke's heart felt like it was fluttering. She looked so beautiful. The fire lit the room just enough so she could see Haley's face. She was only wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of Winnie the Pooh boy-shorts. Even though she wanted to sit here sulking all night long just being near Haley made her feel better. Brooke felt like she was in limbo. On one hand, she had never cared about anyone in the way she cared about Haley. But on the other side of the coin, she knew that could never have all of Haley. Brooke tossed the blanket over Haley's legs and their legs instantly intertwined. Brooke smiled from the contact.

"Hey, Tutor Girl. Didn't know you were staying here."

"Yeah, well I wasn't in a club kind of mood. I figured I could just stay here and spend some time with you." Haley rubbed her legs against hers and gave Brooke that look that she would always get whenever they were near each other. That 'I wanna touch you' look. While her body had already started to react to the look on Haley's face, Brooke decided to say what was on her mind.

"Why are you going back to him?" Brooke looked at Haley and she could tell that maybe she hadn't thought about before.

"Because that's what everyone wants me to do." Haley answered. She couldn't even look at Brooke when she said it. Haley knew that Nathan was the right choice. And maybe if she said it enough times she might even start believing it.

"Not everyone." Brooke kept her eyes on Haley. Haley was still looking at the floor, the window, the bookcase and anywhere else. Brooke just wanted for Haley to look into her heart and honestly see if there was a place in it for her.

"Baby, look at me please." Brooke said sounding a little flustered.

Haley finally looked at her. She knew what Brooke was going to say before she even said anything. God this was going to be hard. Brooke was so awesome and she wanted to make her happy. She didn't want Brooke to think that she wasn't important to her or that she didn't think for a long time about just staying with Brooke. Brooke made her laugh and made her feel like there wasn't anything in this world that she couldn't do. And Brooke never hid her heart. She was brave and fearless. And Haley knew that if she gave her heart to her that it would always be safe. Haley wanted to be with Brooke but she married Nathan. And if she gave up on what they had after all she had went through…

"Brooke, don't make me choose."

Brooke could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. If she pushed Haley on this, she might lose her and that would just absolutely kill her. So if all she could have was part of Haley, then she would have to take it. Brooke swallowed hard to fight back the tears that seemed to know her decision before the rest of her. She took a deep breath and sat up some. Her hands reached out for Haley's hand. Haley took Brooke's hand and pulled herself up so that they were face to face. Brooke smiled as they played with each other's hands.

Brooke had to collect herself. She had always loved the way Haley's hands felt in hers. And even though it felt like her heart was shattering, Brooke smiled. Haley had so much power over her heart and because of this power that she held; Brooke said the only thing that could put Haley at ease.

"We can be whatever you need for us to be. As long as I can still do this…" Brooke gently touched Haley's face. She let her fingers slowly slide up and into Haley's hair. The hair passed through Brooke's fingers until her hand rested on the back of Haley's neck. Haley's eyes closed and Brooke pressed her lips against Haley's. Brooke heard Haley moan as she felt the singer's tongue slide into her mouth. Brooke met Haley's tongue with hers, pushing up against it. They closed their lips and kissed one more time.

"Ok?" Brooke said. A small part of her held onto the thought that maybe Haley would see through this and tell her that she wanted to be with her. But that sort of thing only happened on TV or something.

"Damn, Brooke…"Haley whispered. She was about to go further but they heard the truck pull up. In couple of seconds, they would have to go back to way things were. Haley kissed Brooke one more time and something inside of her said that this is all that they could be right now. Friends with benefits. She put her hands on either side of Brooke's face and Brooke did the same.

"Thank you." Haley said as the door opened and the gang stormed the house. Brooke watched as Haley gave Nathan a kiss hello and they disappeared from her sight.

Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brooke.

"You ok, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

Brooke put her head on his chest and the tears that she had been holding back started to fall. She wanted to die. She wanted the world to stop spinning.

And she still wanted Haley.

"I will be." Brooke closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Notes: Well it's 3am and I have finally finished this chapter. I debated back and forth on the ending for this chapter all day long and this was the only thing that made sense. I guess. LOL. Thanks go out to Nikka Costa (again), Van Hunt, Bif Naked, K's Choice and the amazing Fiona Apple for getting me through this chapter. And to Baley-fo-life, for second there I was going to go to bed but I stayed up so you could read this. I hope you like it._

**A promise is made…Part 7 – Never is a promise…**

Haley felt like she had been sleepwalking for the last two days. Brooke's words had been haunting her like some kind of a bad dream. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling anymore. As she sat in her bed with Jamie curled up next to her, Haley had never felt so lost or alone. How could Brooke not believe her? How could she look her in the eyes and say that? She did love Brooke. They never said it aloud but the feeling was always there. It had to be there. She saw it whenever Brooke looked at her. Her eyes were always so expressive and she knew what Brooke was feeling before Brooke did. Haley exhaled and played with Jamie's hair. Was Brooke right? If she really loved Brooke why didn't she make the choice to with her? She hated this. Brooke was in the same town as her and she might as well be a million miles away from her. She could still feel Brooke's arms around her, her lips pressing on the back of her neck and then again on her collarbone. Brooke made her feel so many things all at once that Haley loved every second of it.

Haley reached for her cell phone that was on the nightstand. She opened it and saw that there was a voicemail on it. Apparently her phone was on silent and she missed a call. Haley called her voicemail and it was Brooke.

"Hey, Tutor Girl…sorry, I have been around in the last few days. I was getting a place for me and Peyton to live and setting up a store here so I could have something to do all day…I just…wanted you to know I was still here…"

The message ended and Haley knew that she had to talk to Brooke…tonight.

**About 45 minutes later…**

Brooke was sitting on the patio of the house she had just bought. The sun had just gone down behind the beautiful North Carolina skyline and off to the distance she could see those a few storm clouds off in the distance. The view was her favorite part of the house. She had been sitting there all day and she might just stay out there all night long. The patio lights dimly shined their light so Brooke could see just enough of the porch. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Haley had told her that she loved her. Haley James Scott said she loved her. And for some reason, she told her that she didn't know if she did. At first she wanted to believe it. Believe that Haley had finally looked into her heart and saw the truth that had been staring her in the face for all of this time. The truth was she madly in love with Haley and that she would give anything to be with her. But when Haley said it, it didn't feel like she really meant it. The words were there but the feeling wasn't there. Brooke put down the notebook she had been reading in and pulled the blanket around her shoulders curled up in the lounge chair. She could still feel Haley all around her. It was a strange feeling but at the same time very comforting.

Brooke thought back to those blissful moments that they had in the kitchen. She wished that she could have just stayed in that moment. Doing the one thing she loved to do. And that thing was just holding Haley in her arms. She loved to wrap her arms around that beautiful frame of Haley's and just hold her. Because when Haley was in her arms, she knew that Haley was safe there. There was something about holding a person that you loved in your arms. You never want to let them go. All you want is to tell them that everything is going to be all right. That no matter what they were up against in the real world, as long as you are there to wrap those arms around them, they can handle anything.

So if holding Haley for a couple of seconds was the only thing good thing that comes from being back in Tree Hill, then Brooke would take it. In fact she would not take back anything that had happened between her Haley. At least had her true love for awhile and that is more than what some people get in a lifetime. But something in Brooke wasn't satisfied with this being it. She wanted more. She wanted to be with Haley for the rest of her life. And then she whispered the words that she had spent the last two days wishing she had said.

"I love you, too, Haley James Scott. I always have and I will."

Brooke put her head down on her knees and started to cry. She kept her head down as the tears continued to stream down her face. Then she heard the door slide open. Brooke looked up and saw that it was Haley. Haley was standing right there in front of her holding the notebook that she was just looking at.

"Hey." Haley was wearing a black zip hoodie and what looked like a pair of track pants. She stared at Brooke. She wanted to allow herself to absorb the vision that was sitting there in front of her. Brooke was crying and Haley knew it was her fault. Brooke looked so fucking sad and it was breaking her heart to see her that way. Haley wanted to say sorry for everything right then and there but before she could begin, Brooke cleared her throat and spoke.

"I need for you to understand something. Before you say anything I just want you read what I wrote on the first page. Can you do that for me please?" Brooke asked as her voice trembled slightly. She knew what was in that notebook. And she didn't know how Haley would react to reading it.

Haley nodded and opened the notebook. The first she noticed was the date. Brooke had written this back in junior year. It was a couple months after she had gotten married to Nathan to be exact.

"Are you sure…" Haley started to say but Brooke cut her off.

"Just read it aloud, please."

Haley sat down on the end of the lounge chair that Brooke was sitting in. She folded back the cover of the notebook and started to read the words that Brooke had written.

"_I just wish I could touch her. See what her skin feels like against mine. To feel the weight of her hand inside of mine. The feel of her body against mine when I put my arms around her. I see her every day. I watch her. I talk to her. Everyone else can see it. The chemistry that exists between us. But she never acknowledges it. Pretending that there isn't anything between us. I know there is. I can feel it in my very soul. Every second I am with her I can feel it. When she isn't there, my thoughts are with her. It eats away at my mind. At night, I am tortured by thoughts of her voice. I always imagine I can hear her saying things that I have always wanted to hear. I missed you. I want you. I need you. I love you_."

Brooke leaned back in the chair and Haley turned so she could lie back against Brooke. Brooke's hands interlocked and rested Haley's stomach. Brooke kissed Haley on the collarbone like she done once before.

"Keep going." Brooke whispered into Haley's ear. Haley nodded and continued.

"_Then I realize that the words are my own and the voice I hear is my own. And that I am still alone_." Haley paused and the words she had read sink in some more.

Brooke had been in love with her for so long and Haley couldn't see it. Why couldn't she have seen it back then? Haley took a deep breath and continued reading.

"_So, in the morning it begins again. I wait and she appears. I watch her. Helplessly drawn to her by a force that words cannot begin describe. I tell her good morning, when I want to say 'I missed you so much'. I fight the urge to give her a hug as she smiles that smile that makes me melt. I choose my words carefully. I hope that maybe she can hear the feeling beneath the words. There are moments. Moments when I think that she might have understood it. Where I think that I will at last be able to call her those four letters that hold so much power. M. I. N. E._"

"_I just wish that she could see what it is that I have been feeling for her for so damn long. I wish I could just let this go. I wish that she didn't have that power over me. The power that compels me to hold onto these feelings. Even now as sit here talking to her, I am wishing that I was holding her hands and looking deeply into her eyes. But I know that I am not what she wants._

_To love without being loved back. _

_And it's killing me_."

Haley closed the notebook and she didn't know what to say to Brooke. She lifted Brooke's hands off of her stomach so that she could interlock her fingers with Brooke's. She understood it now. The real reason why Brooke didn't believe her when she said I love you and why she was so upset when she and Nathan got back together. She never chose Brooke. Ever. Brooke was always right there where she could be seen but Haley never looked. But whenever Haley needed anything Brooke was always there to catch her. And whenever she wanted to have sex, Brooke never rejected her. In fact Brooke always did what Haley wanted to do no matter what.

"How could I do that to you? God Brooke I'm so sorry. I never meant…oh god I am so fucking sorry…" Haley whispered.

"It's ok, Haley. You didn't know." Brooke answered as she gave Haley a hug.

God even now she was doing it. She was still protecting Haley, even when Haley was wrong. Haley couldn't take it anymore. Haley let Brooke's hands go and got up from the chair. Before Brooke could protest the lost of contact, Haley sat back down, straddling herself on Brooke's lap. She gently put her hands on either side of Brooke's face and looked into her eyes. Haley could feel it now. She kissed Brooke on the forehead. She looked into Brooke's eyes one more time.

And just as she was about to tell Brooke what she was feeling, it started to rain. Haley smiled as the rain splashed on her and Brooke's skin. She pulled her hoodie off and held her head back and let the water splash against her face. She looked down at Brooke and she was smiling right back at her.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I think you do. And I love you too, Haley." Brooke said with wide and beautiful smile.

Haley leaned in and kissed Brooke. The kiss was slow at first. Haley was studying Brooke's mouth enjoying the feel of her lips against hers once again. She tasted so fucking good even with the rain crashing down on them. Haley deepened the kiss darting her tongue in and out of Brooke's mouth. Haley moaned when she felt Brooke's hands on her breasts. She broke the kiss just long enough for Brooke to pull off Haley's already soaked tank top.

"Damn…you look so fuckin beautiful right now…" Brooke said as she tossed Haley's top to the side. As soon as the top hit the deck, Brooke began assaulting Haley's chest. Brooke could feel herself losing control. It was just that she had waiting so goddamn long to hear Haley say those words to her that she didn't want to anything but make Haley cum so hard that she would still be feeling it the next day.

Haley moaned loudly as Brooke's tongue dragged down between her breasts and started sucking on her nipples. She grabbed the back of Brooke's head and began almost steering her around her chest like it was Ouija board. God did she miss this. Brooke's hot little mouth was all over her chest and her fingers were raking Haley's back over and over again like she was trying to scratch an itch. Haley felt like she was cumming just from this. Haley gasped as she felt that familiar tingle from somewhere deep inside of her. She couldn't cum like this. Not after all of the times she had masturbated to Brooke's picture. She needed Brooke's fingers inside of her right now.

"Fuck me, Brooke. Fuck me… right…now…" Haley groaned.

Brooke focused on one of Haley's nipples and continued sliding her tongue all over. The track pants that Haley was wearing had elastic band so Brooke could easily get her right hand inside. Brooke quickly found that Haley wasn't wearing any panties at all. Something about the thought of Haley coming over with no panties on, made Brooke want to fuck her even more. She worked one of her fingers inside of Haley's wetness but that wasn't enough for Haley tonight.

"I…need…oh shit… I need more…Tigger…please…fuck me good, I am so fucking close…" Haley grunted as she worked herself up and down on the former cheerleader's fingers. And as she requested Brooke got three of her fingers inside of Haley.

Brooke sat back and watched as a topless Haley James Scott rode her fingers like they were a hard dick. It was so amazing watching Haley's body worked towards an orgasm. Her breasts bounced in a hypnotic motion. Her nipples looked like the tips of a number two pencil eraser. Her head was tilted back toward the sky and rain continued splashing down on them. Brooke curled her fingers just a little so she could get her thumb onto her clit. As soon as her thumb pressed against it, Haley let a loud groan from the contact.

"That's my Tutor Girl. Cum for me…fucking cum…. all over my hand for me, baby." Brooke purred to Haley. Haley sat up and put her hand on Brooke's shoulder and looked in her in the eyes one more time. Brooke flicked her clit over and over again and Haley's entire body stiffened like a surfboard. Brooke smiled as she felt Haley's insides contracting around her fingers. Haley was going to cum right there.

"Oh my god…oh my god…I love you…I love with all of…oh fuck…fu..." Haley started to say but she came. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. She collapsed onto Brooke like a noodle. They stayed there in that heaven for a few more moments before Brooke picked her up and carried Haley back into the house. And the whole time that Brooke was carrying her, Haley could hear her whispering to her over and over again.

"I love you too, Haley. I love you too."

**Later on that morning… **

Peyton opened the door to the house and pulled Nathan inside of the house. Nathan had called Peyton when he had woken up from his hangover this morning and saw that both Haley and Jamie were gone. He called Lucas and found out that Haley had dropped off his son over there last night for some reason. Haley wasn't answering her phone and it was driving him crazy not knowing where his wife was.

"Let me just grab my sweater out of Brooke's closet and we can go. Oh my god." Peyton said as she pushed Nathan over by the couch and that was when they saw them.

Haley was lying on top of Brooke sound asleep. Even though they had blanket over them, Peyton could that they had doing something last night. Haley opened her eyes and saw Nathan just sitting there in his wheel chair in front of her.

"Oh shit." Haley whispered.

Brooke woke up and saw the same thing that Haley did.

"Oh shit." Brooke also whispered.

"What the Fuck, Haley!?!" Nathan shouted.

**To Be Continued…  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Well another chapter done and time for another list of thank yous, lol. Thanks to Fall Out Boy, Kanye West and the awesome Justin Timberlake for giving me the boost I needed to get this chapter started. A SPECIAL Thanks goes out to FriendlyGirl333 for being an awesome author and taking the time to read this. And last but never the least, Baley-fo-life, you are the reason for me writing this and I really hope you like this one…

**A promise is made…Part 8 – Until the end of time…**

"Peyton, just get me out of here." Nathan couldn't even look at Haley or Brooke anymore. And for some reason, Haley did feel guilty. She had never seen Nathan look like that. Even when they went through that Chris Keller mess, Nathan never looked beyond uncomfortable to be around her. She had really hurt him. Probably even more than she really wanted to. Haley got up off from Brooke and she heard Brooke let out a tiny whimper from the loss of contact. She sat up on the couch and looked into her husband's eyes.

"I'm not going to say I am sorry. What was I supposed to do Nathan?" Haley said quietly while she adjusted the blanket so that it was still covering up her and Brooke. Underneath the blanket she could feel Brooke's hand on her thigh. It made her feel a little less scared to be facing Nathan like this.

"You could have talk to me." Nathan said.

"I have been talking Nathan. And you haven't listened to me in the last 4 years." Haley answered back.

"Don't bother coming home. I don't want you there." Nathan's voice sounded so emotionless. This was different than before. There was no love in his voice anymore. He turned his head away from Haley. He was trying to look anywhere but in her direction.

"That's fine, because I don't want to be there with **you**." Haley shot back.

"I can't fucking believe you. How could you do this, Brooke? This why you came back? To fuck up someone else's life? You can't be happy unless everyone else is miserable." Peyton asked as she backed Nathan's wheelchair back from the couch.

"Really, Peyton? Do you really want to go there? Why don't you tell me why you back and then you can judge me? Last time I checked Lucas had a girlfriend." Brooke said back.

"You're such a bitch." Peyton said once she got Nathan outside.

"You can leave my house now. Since I am such a bitch..."Brooke said as Peyton closed the door to the house. She wasn't really upset with Peyton but she wasn't going to hide her feelings anymore. She and Peyton went back and forth like this all the time. So Brooke knew that Peyton would be back at some point and they would make up like always. Right now, her main concern was Haley.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked as she took Haley's hand into hers.

"I don't know. Maybe..."

Brooke went to put her arm around her but Haley had gotten up from her seat. With the blanket wrapped around her, Haley got up and quietly walked over to the window. Brooke reached behind the couch to see if she could find the other blanket that was back there.

Haley stood quietly there and watched Nathan get into Peyton's car. She knew that she was going to eventually have to tell Nathan about her and Brooke. She just didn't think it was going to be this soon. There were so many things racing through her mind at that moment. The thing that worried her most was what was going to happen to Jamie? How was she going to tell him that she and Nathan aren't going to be together anymore? How is going to tell her son that Brooke is more than her friend? Is Brooke her girlfriend now? Is she Brooke's girlfriend? Where was she going to live? What was Lucas going to say? What was going to happen? Haley felt like she couldn't breathe. The room felt like it was so small and she was far too big to be in it. She tried to catch her breath but she couldn't.

"Oh my god…oh my god… What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? I can't breathe…Jesus…what's going to…I'm…" Haley felt like she was going fall apart at any second. She was having a panic attack. At least she thought she was having one. Either way she felt like she was unraveling and there wasn't anything she could do to stop this feeling that was taking over her. But before it could get any worse, Brooke was already there. She wrapped her arms around Haley and just held her.

"Take a deep breath baby. Just breathe for me, baby, please." Brooke whispered.

"Don't…let me go…please…" Haley said in between her breaths.

"I got you…I got you…just breathe for me, Haley. Don't talk…I am right here. I am not going anywhere. Just breathe…it'll pass…I'm right here with you." Brooke gently kissed her on the neck and she just kept telling her to calm down.

Haley started to feel something. She didn't know what to call this feeling. It was just a very heavy feeling. So heavy that she felt like falling down on the floor and never getting up. She started to slide towards the floor. Brooke could feel that Haley was starting to slide down so she held on to her and guided her to the floor. Once they got down onto the floor, Brooke scooted herself against the wall she could sit up and still hold Haley in her arms. Haley turned so her legs were off to the side and her head was resting on Brooke's chest. She just felt so tired. It felt like she had just finished moving through the mud.

"I just want to sit here…I just want to…stay right here with you…" Haley whispered.

"Then here we'll stay..." Brooke whispered back.

They stayed that way for a good long while. Brooke just held kept holding her and occasionally kissing her on the top of her head. Brooke could not imagine what was going through Haley's mind right now. She understood why she had the mini-breakdown just now. She had just given up her entire world for Brooke. And wasn't the kind of thing you can just get over in a couple of minutes. She had given up on her husband, lost her home and maybe even she had just lost her son. Brooke started playing with Haley's hair because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if Haley even wanted her to say anything at all. She loved Haley more than anything in this world and it was killing her to see her like this. She just wanted her to know that what she had done was the bravest thing she ever saw. And she was going to love her for the rest of her life.

"Brooke?" Haley's voice sounded a little less frantic than before which made Brooke feel a little more relaxed.

"Yes, baby?" Brooke answered as Haley finally sat up and joined Brooke against the wall. Haley turned her head and looked into Brooke's eyes. It was like she was studying them or maybe even looking for something. Something that would let her know that she was doing the right thing. And that no matter what tomorrow would throw at them, that she and Brooke would make it. Haley lightly touched her fingers to Brooke's face.

"I am not scared anymore." Haley actually sounded so calm right now.

"I don't want to be scared." Brooke had her eyes focused on Haley's. Haley's fingers felt like a whisper on her face. It was driving her crazy.

"You know, there was this song that Justin Timberlake made called 'Until the end of time'. You ever heard it before?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…" Brooke answered.

"There is this line in it… There's so much darkness in the world. But I see beauty left in you girl. And what you give me, let's me know, That I'll be alright…" Haley started to say but Brooke put her one of her fingers against Haley's lips.

"Now Tutor Girl, if you are going to give me song lyrics, I want to hear you sing them."

Haley blushed as soon as Brooke said sing. She hadn't done that in years but she knew Brooke wouldn't let it go and she wanted her to be happy so cleared her throat and started singing the verse.

"_There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright_

_'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_"

Haley exhaled started letting her fingers tracing Brooke's face once again.

"I know that as long as we're together, I don't have to be scared."

"That was so amazing…I missed hearing you sing…" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

Haley's fingertips gently made a path down the side of her face. She never stopped looking into Brooke's eyes. She put her hand on the back of Brooke's neck. Haley took a deep breath and kissed Brooke. She let her eyes close and she let herself fall into the bliss of kissing of Brooke Davis. As she captured Brooke's bottom lip between hers, Haley moaned from the feeling of it. Her tongue slid deeply inside of Brooke's mouth. She could feel herself getting worked up from the kiss. There was nothing in this world that made her feel as alive as when she kissed this woman. Haley gasped as she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Brooke's.

"I wanted to say that…that I love you. You are everything that I have ever wanted. But if we do this, and I mean really do this, I want all of you. If you give me your heart Brooke, I spend the rest of my life protecting it."

Brooke couldn't believe it. Haley was saying everything she wanted to hear her say. She didn't say anything at first. She just wanted to sit there in the simple beauty of Haley's words. Back in high school, she would lie in her bed staring at ceiling wishing that one day; Haley would look in her in the eyes and tell her everything that she just said. Now that day was here. Finally, no more wishing and dreaming that she could be with Haley. She had her. Haley was hers. And for Brooke Davis her dream had come true. She smiled at her 'Tutor Girl'.

"I will never leave you, Haley. I love so much that…that…" Brooke started to cry. Not because she was sad but because Haley made her feel like she mattered. That she was right for following her heart and believing that real love is not something that you can just give up. She wanted to tell Haley everything that was going on in her head at that moment. She felt like she was going to explode. As the tears fell from her eyes, she felt this unbelievable warmth and joy vibrating from somewhere deep within her soul. Brooke ran her fingers through Haley's hair and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Brooke whispered once the kiss broke.

Haley felt each one of Brooke's words as they left her lips. She was almost dizzy from the feeling that came from those words. It felt like she was hearing them for the first time. She knew that she had made the right choice and that she loved Brooke more now than ever before.

"Do you promise, Tigger?"

"Always, Tutor Girl. Always."

**To be continued…**

PS – You really don't think I am going let them off that easy do you? See you in a few …


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Notes: Well that took awhile to write but here I am once again. Thanks to Marianas Trench, Pete Francis, Fall Out Boy and Justin Timberlake for the music. Big time shout out to FriendlyGirl333 for dropping in and helping this story move when I got stuck. And for giving me an awesome title. You are my hero! Once again, Baley-fo-life, your words make this worth doing. Feel free to answer any of those PM's I sent you, lol. You are such a Rock Star!!!_

**A promise is made…Part 9 – Where we are now…**

**Two weeks later…**

Brooke Davis leaned back against the couch and sighed. Haley had been living with for the last two weeks and it was everything that she wanted. She loved having her there and spending time with Jamie. Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas still weren't speaking to her or Haley but they knew that was going to happen. Brooke reached into the drawer underneath the couch and pulled out her trusty motorized dildo. She looked at the toy. It was about seven inches long and it had a little bit of girth to it. She kicked off her high heels and slid her panties down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and opened her legs a little. Being with Haley was amazing. They had so much to catch upon after being away from each other for four years. She always had dinner ready when Brooke got home from working at the store. Brooke turned the rabbit on and a low hum came from it.

"Something's better than nothing…" Brooke gently touched the upper area of her pussy with the toy. The vibrations began pulsing against her clit. Brooke smiled from the feeling. It was different but a good kind of different. She started to slide down the couch and let the tip of the toy circle around her clit. Brooke moaned and started to squeeze her breast with her free hand. She changed her grip on the toy and dipped it inside of her pussy. Brooke clicked the switch to intensify the vibrations and she started fucking herself. Damn it felt good have something inside of her. She pushed the dildo in her and let it hum inside of her. Brooke grunted as she started to push it in and out of her. She couldn't believe how intense this was.

"Fuck…" Brooke started to writhe around and breathing heavily. She pulled the toy out just a little and tried to steady her thigh. She smiled. Brooke knew what that leg quiver meant. She was close to hitting her spot. Brooke started sliding the dildo inside of her once more. She started pumping herself with it at a steady pace. Each time the toy went in and out of her, Brooke could feel her getting wetter and wetter. Her pussy hadn't felt this good in about two weeks. Two weeks ago was the last time that she and Haley had been together. For of all the good things that had been going on the emotional side, things on the physical side had been pretty non-existent. Haley just kept saying that she needed some time. Brooke knew that she was just trying to adjust to her new situation. And she was willing to give her all the time she needed. But there were some days that she couldn't take the waiting.

"Oh…shit…that feels…" Brooke moaned as she closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes shut she could see Haley standing right there. She was wearing strapless yellow dress that showed off her shoulders and her amazingly perky chest. God damn did she look so fucking sexy. 'Haley' smiled at her and started sliding the top of her dress down. Brooke gasped as she watched 'Haley' expose her breasts to her. 'Haley' started to play with her breasts, pulling on her tiny nipples to get them hard and squeezing them together. Brooke bit her bottom from watching this sight. 'Haley' walked a little to closer to Brooke.

'Damn, Brooke…you look so fucking sexy right now….look at that dildo go in and out of your pussy…are you fucking yourself and thinking about me baby?' 'Haley' asked her.

"Yes…" Brooke answered 'Haley'. She had gotten so work up from fucking herself that she was answering the voice in her head. All she wanted was for the real Haley James Scott to come downstairs and fuck her until she couldn't get up off of the couch. Brooke put both of her hands on the bottom of the dildo and started using her fingertips to hold it inside of her. She just wanted her Haley back. God she was so fucking close to cumming that she wanted to scream when she heard Haley opening the bedroom door. Normally, that was her cue to quickly pretend that she had fallen asleep on the couch. This time though, she wanted Haley to see her doing this. Then maybe she would see what she was missing. Brooke closed her legs so that the toy would stay in place and took her top off; leaving Brooke just sitting there with her skirt on. She could hear Haley coming down the stairs so she quickly started fucking herself as hard and as fast as she could.

"Haley…please…I wanna…I wanna….make me fucking cum…baby please…" Brooke moaned loudly. That was about all she could take. She hoped that Haley was watching her. Brooke held her breath and let her orgasm shudder through her body.

**A few minutes earlier…**

Haley sat up in the bed and sighed. Brooke hadn't come to just yet. She couldn't sleep unless her 'Tigger' was in the bed next to her. It had been amazing being here with Brooke. She had been so supportive with Jamie and the start of her divorce. Her world had changed so much in the last two weeks that she barely knew which way was up anymore. Lucas had stopped speaking to her once he found out about her sleeping with Brooke. Peyton had actually been staying with Nathan and to be honest, Haley didn't know how to feel about that. She and Nathan only spoke to each other when she dropped Jamie back off at the house. Haley really wanted to clear the air between them. It had been hanging over Haley like one of those clouds that would follow Charlie Brown when he was depressed. God why did she feel like she owed him an explanation?

"Maybe I do…" Haley wanted to be honest with him once and for all. Just to tell him that she hadn't been happy for a long time and that maybe this was for the best. Being Brooke with made her happy and that he should just let her go. Haley sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. There were times when she would miss the old Nathan still. The way he would always kiss after a game. How he always could make Haley feel like she was the greatest woman in the world. And even though she loved Brooke; she was still in love with the old Nathan Scott. Haley could always feel him around her. Even when she tried to make love to Brooke, she would hear Nathan's voice whispering in the back of her head…

"_Kiss me." She whispered as she exhaled._

_Before the words had a chance to leave her lips, she felt her lips gently touch against hers. Brooke moved her bottom lip so Haley's top lip was captured between hers. She moaned slightly as she felt her gently tug at her lip. It felt like she was sucking it and even though it was a little weird, Haley liked it. She leaned her head to the right to free her lip from her grip and opened her mouth into the kiss so her tongue could slide into her mouth. Brooke's tongue instantly met hers and the instant they touched Haley moaned again. But just as Haley was going to deepen the kiss further, Brooke gently pulled away and broke the kiss. _

"_God damn, Haley…I…"_

_She just wanted to sit there and look __into those dark brown eyes of her__s and get lost in them. Honestly, she was already lost in them__.__ Then suddenly, she heard N__athan's voice in her head._

'_Always and forever, Haley.' Nathan whispered._

_Haley got out of bed. She couldn't shake the sound of Nathan's voice. Brooke was just sitting there on the bed with a puzzled look on her face. Haley crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She couldn't get past this feeling. That Nathan was watching her. _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry I just can't right now. I am sorry…"Haley said as Brooke got out of the bed and walked over to her._

"_It's ok, baby. Anything I can do?" Brooke asked as she slid her arms around Haley's waist. Haley could hear the frustration in Brooke's voice. This was something she had to work out for herself and she didn't want Brooke to worry about her. Brooke kissed Haley on her neck and the young singer heard Nathan again._

'_I never stop believing in us' He whispered._

"_I just need some time…" Haley said answering both Brooke and 'Nathan' at the same time._

Even though she did her best to always take care of Brooke, she knew that the 'not sleeping together' part was going to start driving Brooke crazy. Haley got out of bed and went into the hallway. She could hear some noise from downstairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she could hear Brooke mumbling something. Haley started to come down the stairs and that was when she saw Brooke. Brooke's head was thrown back in passion. Her breasts looked so amazing that Haley wanted to go downstairs and put her mouth all over them. Haley felt a tingle shoot through her body as she watched Brooke fuck herself with that dildo. God, she looked so fucking sexy that Haley could feel herself starting to get wet. Haley bit her lip and rubbed her center. Haley slid her hand down the front of her pajama bottoms. She started rubbing herself in a circular motion. She felt like a peeping tom watching Brooke like this. But she had never seen Brooke get so worked up from masturbating. She wanted to go down those stairs and pull that fake cock out of her. Then she would lick it clean because she wanted Brooke to see how much she liked the taste of her pussy juice. Haley moaned as she gently dipped a finger inside of herself. She wanted to drop down on her knees and look into Brooke's hazel eyes and say that she loves to taste the real thing. Haley put another finger inside of her pussy. Haley imagined how wet her chin would be from eating Brooke's sweet pussy. She looked at Brooke again and she felt drawn to her again. She wanted to touch Brooke. She wanted to feel Brooke's pussy against her lips. Haley took another step down the stairs and then she heard Brooke speak.

"Haley…please…I wanna…I wanna….make me fucking cum…baby please…"

Haley was just about to run down the stairs when suddenly she heard Nathan's voice in her head once again.

'_Don't give up on us, Haley.' Nathan whispered to her_

"God damn it." Haley collapsed on the steps and listened to her girlfriend say her name over and over again. It was so beautiful to hear but she couldn't even move. She put her hands over face and exhaled. There was only one thing holding her back from the person that she needed. Haley ran her fingers through her hair. How could she even be thinking this? How was this going to help? How could she tell Brooke any of this? She knew it was wrong but she didn't have any other choice

She had to get Nathan to talk her.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes: Sorry to take so long but I got Street Fighter 4 and I cant stop playing. It's a sickness I tell ya, lol. Thanks go out to _FriendlyGirl333 for the words and inspiration. This girl is for real. Baley,I see you lurking just the way I like it. And xjackullin, I know you hate Peyton but she is in here for a reason trust me.I kinda sorta know out I am doing...I guess. And please if you like it leave a review. Or if you think I suck leave a review, LOL. Either way here is part 10…._

**A promise is made…Part 10 – Storm Clouds…**

**The next morning…**

Brooke woke up to hear someone knocking on her front door. She looked over at clock to see that it was about 12 in the afternoon. She stayed up late last night trying to avoid Haley. It was too hard for her to be in the same bed with her. Laying next to her, smelling her, feeling her warm body and not being able to make love to her was starting to drive her crazy. Last night she knew Haley was watching her. She had to be. But Haley didn't even come all the way down the stairs. Truth be told, it hurt Brooke's feelings. She had hoped that maybe Haley would see her and want to come down. Now she wakes up this morning (ok this afternoon) and there is no sign of Haley at all. This wasn't going the way she thought it would. Instead of getting closer to Haley, she felt like they were drifting away from each other. Brooke flopped back in the bed. Haley said that she needed her and now that she was here Haley was acting like she didn't need her at all. As much as she wanted to continue sulking in the bed, whoever was at the door wasn't going away anytime soon. Brooke groaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her robe, wrapped it around herself and went to the door.

"Who the fuck it is?" Brooke grumbled as she opened the door.

"Your fucking girlfriend, that's who."

Before Brooke could say anything Rachel Gatina had pushed her inside of the house. Once the door was closed behind her, Rachel tossed her bag in the corner and slammed her mouth against Brooke's. Rachel's hands were all over Brooke. She was squeezing her ass and her breasts at the same time. Brooke was overwhelmed by this assault but she had to get her to stop. She moaned as Rachel's tongue slid into her mouth. Damn, it felt good to have somebody kissing her. She deepened the kiss slightly but before it could any further than that Brooke pushed Rachel away. She was already wet just from that kiss.

"Well, nice to see you too, Rachel." Brooke was practically gasping for air. Somehow Rachel had managed to get her so horny that she was ready to fuck her right then and there. Rachel was wearing black leather jacket with a tight white t-shirt that showed off her flat, toned stomach. Her jeans were so tight that Brooke thought that they might be painted on her. God there was just something about her. Like sex seemed to come off of her in waves.

"Nice place. So where are we doing this?" Rachel asked as she threw her jacket on the couch.

"Doing what?" Brooke asked.

"Fucking, silly. You got this new place so I figured we should break it in."Rachel pulled her shirt off revealing her black bra. She turned around and Brooke couldn't believe how fucking hot Rachel was. Her large breasts looked even more impressive than the last time Brooke had saw them. She could barely remember that she was living with…damn…what is her name…Haley! And she loved Haley!

"Rachel, I need to tell you something." Brooke said as she watched her unhook her bra. She had to tell Rachel about Haley. Brooke bit her lip. Jesus, Rachel still what buttons to push to turn her on. Brooke wanted to finish her thought but the horny side of her wouldn't let her finish the thought. 'Horny' Brooke thought that if she could wait a few more seconds, she could see those gorgeous breasts of Rachel's. Brooke held her breath watching her slide her arms out of the straps and unhook it from the back. Once the bra was off, Brooke still felt like she couldn't breathe. Rachel looked fucking amazing. Her breasts seemed to just stay in the same place. She wanted to squeeze those tits and suck on them until her lips hurt. Her eyes slowly caught onto what Rachel was doing with her hands. Brooke watched them unbuckle her belt and unzip those tight-ass blue jeans.

"I missed you too, Brooke. Now get out that fucking robe." Rachel almost had her jeans off and Brooke knew that if she got those pants off, that she wouldn't be able to resist her. Especially since she hadn't fucked Haley since that first night they got together. Brooke sighed. As much as her body wanted to, she couldn't do this. Not to Haley. Brooke walked over to her and grabbed Rachel by her wrists.

"Rachel. Honey. Listen to me for a second please. I am with Haley now." Brooke said as she tried to fight back her own feelings of lust.

Rachel couldn't believe this. Brooke Davis was turning her down for Haley James Scott's nerdy, married, stuck-up ass. No way. She knew that Brooke was hung up on Haley. Shit, Brooke had been hung up on Haley for as long as she knew her.

"Bullshit, you're my girl."

"Rachel, it was just the one night…" Brooke picked up Rachel's bra and handed it to her.

"Just keep telling yourself that. So if you are with Haley, where is she?" Rachel smirked as she put her bra back. She did it slowly though. Put each cup over her breasts one at a time. Making sure that Brooke could see her tits in all their glory. She could feel Brooke's eyes drifting all over her body. She pretend to be having trouble put her bra on just to give Brooke another peek.

"That's not the point, we can't do this. I love Haley okay." Brooke whispered it because she didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings. She was a good friend. And she always had been. And she would always have a piece of her heart. She never told Rachel that and maybe she should.

"Wow. Guess you are serious. Well, I bet Nathan isn't too happy about it. So I think I am going to stay and watch the fireworks. Besides, you're going to need me. Is this the guest room?" Rachel picked up her bag.

"You can't stay here." Brooke said.

"Sure." Rachel laughed and continued to the back room.

Brooke wanted to follow after her but gave up. She was way too tired to try and fight with Rachel right now. Brooke sighed. In the history of bad ideas this had to be one of the worst ideas ever. She knew that if Rachel stayed here, two things were going to happen. First, Haley would be even more uncomfortable then she already was. And the second was that Rachel would spend every waking moment trying to sleep with her. Brooke sat down on the couch and looked down the hall at the guest room. Rachel and Haley staying in the same house.

"This is going to be so bad…"

**Meanwhile at Nathan's house…**

Haley had been sitting in front of Nathan's house for about an hour now. She had wanted to try and talk to him today. So she got up early, put on this really cute dress that showed off her chest and parked in front of Nathan's. Yeah this was a great idea. Go over to your not-quite-ex husband's house and tell him that you have been sleeping with Brooke Davis on and off during the first year of your marriage. Because you need to tell him the truth so you can sleep with your new girlfriend guilt-free.

"Who would believe that shit?" Haley muttered. She stared at house that had been her home for the last four years. She missed being there. She missed being with her family. It felt like a lifetime ago. Haley rested her on the steering wheel and sighed. God, why was this so fucking hard?

"Because once I tell him this, it'll really be over between us." Haley turned on the radio of Brooke's Range Rover. She just needed to hear something. Anything that could help her escape from the reality of this whole thing just for a little while. Haley cycled through the stations and heard the same junk that was always on. She pushed the CD button and she heard the sound of a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. It was her. Brooke had gotten a copy of the tour CD. Shit, she didn't even know where her copies were anymore. Haley smiled and remembered back when she recorded it. She could hear the conviction in her voice. The power of what she was singing. She pushed the back button on the player and started to sing along with herself.

"_I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in_

_I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand_

_I know this love is passing time  
passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire  
but I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near  
I believe_

_I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand_

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
the mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
might not be right for you but it's right for me  
I believe_

_I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand it_

_I would like to linger here in silence  
if I choose to  
would you understand it  
would you try to understand_"

Haley smiled and felt a few tears fall at the same time. All those times that she had spent with Brooke, that her way escaping from her world. And now she didn't have a reason to escape. She was in the place that she had always wanted to be. The love that she had been looking for since the day she played this song in Karen's Café all those years ago was finally hers. And nothing was going to keep her from it. Not Lucas, or Peyton, or even Nathan. She loved Brooke Davis. And if she needed to close the door on whatever she had with Nathan to do that then, she would find that strength. Brooke had given her the strength to do this and wasn't going to let Brooke down ever again. For the first time in awhile, Haley was starting to feel like herself. She turned the rover off and got out of the car.

Haley walked up to the door and pulled her keys out. She stopped herself. This wasn't her house anymore so she couldn't go opening the door like she still lived there. Haley knew that Nathan was probably out by the pool so she went around to the backyard. As Haley walked the path she could hear Nathan grunting like he was being hurt or something. She walked a little faster so she could see what was happening. Once she got to the backyard gate she saw exactly what was going on.

Nathan was sitting on a deck chair. He had finally cut his hair and shaved so he did look like the old Nathan once again. But on her knees in front of Nathan was Peyton Sawyer. Haley quickly hid in the bushes. Once she got in a comfortable spot, she could see what Peyton was doing. It just like in high school all over again because Peyton had Nathan's cock in her mouth. She was sucking on it like it was going to disappear. Haley couldn't believe it. She had been gone for two weeks and Nathan wasn't having any problems with fucking someone else.

Peyton was slurping on it so loudly that Haley was amazed that no could hear. She couldn't understand why she was still there but she couldn't move from her hiding spot. It was like she had to see this to prove that it was over between her and Nathan. For most people seeing your ex getting sucked off by another woman would be enough but Haley needed to see more. Peyton took Nathan out of her mouth and spoke.

"Did Haley ever suck you like this?" Peyton asked as she jerked him slowly.

"No fucking way…Jesus…you have gotten better at this…" Nathan said as Peyton slid her mouth back on his member.

Haley felt like she got slapped in the face. All the fuck she ever did for that asshole was suck him off. He was addicted to it. She wanted to get out the bushes and punch him in the face. But she knew she couldn't explain why she was hanging out in the bushes watching Peyton and him having sex. Peyton stopped sucking Nathan again and stood up. Peyton straddled his lap so that her thighs were on either side of his legs. Her center was resting right above his member. Peyton shifted her weight somewhat so that her private area was touching against his. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled at him.

"This is real, Nathan." Peyton said as she guided the head of his cock between her lower lips.

"Haley didn't want you because she was busy thinking about Brooke's pussy..." Peyton said as she slid his head up and down the length of her slit.

"That bitch…" Haley clenched her fist tightly and continued watching.

"But I want you. All of you." Peyton kissed him again. This kiss was deeper than the previous one. There wasn't anything gentle about it. Her tongue snaked its way into Nathan's mouth, sliding against his. Nathan's lips locked around her tongue and gently began to suck it. Peyton moaned loudly from the action. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to grind herself against his manhood. The girth of his manhood was actually rubbing into her clit and the feeling was so intense that they both moaned. Nathan placed his hands on her hips and started to guide her onto his lap. Peyton closed her eyes got ready for him to enter her.

"I want you to cum inside of me Nathan. Because I am not scared." Peyton whispered into his ear.

Her arms wrapped behind his neck and they both looked down to watch his dick go in and out of her pussy. Peyton looked up and kissed Nathan deeply. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and spoke.

"Make me yours, Nathan. Cum inside of my pussy. I want you to be the first and only person to cum in me. I wanna have your baby."

"What the fuck?" Haley said to herself.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Notes: Sorry about the wait this time around. Just kinda got stuck for awhile but now I got the car moving again, lol. Thanks to Mariah Carey and Ne-Yo for the music I needed for this chapter. I hope you guys like it!_

**A promise is made…Part 11 – Bliss…**

Haley pulled a branch out of her hair and walked inside of the house. God, she had to sit there and watch Peyton and Nathan fuck each other for like an hour. After awhile she just closed her eyes so that way she didn't have to watch it. And the whole time, Peyton just kept saying how she was going to fuck him better than Haley ever did and give him everything he ever wanted. It was almost like Peyton knew she was there and was just saying it to piss her off.

"Mission accomplished." Haley muttered. All that Peyton did was make her realize that she had been wrong about feeling guilty. Nathan had no problem fucking his ex-ex-ex-girlfriend two weeks after he separated from her. The only person that she should be with was Brooke. If Peyton wanted to be Nathan, fine. If Nathan wanted to bust a nut in Peyton, fine. She had Jamie and she had Brooke. That was all she really needed.

"Brooke, are you here?" Haley asked as she put her purse down on the table by the door.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came home."

Haley felt a shiver go down her spine just from hearing that voice. She knew who it was before she turned around. Maybe she imagined the voice. Or maybe seeing Nathan fuck Peyton had completely sent her over the edge. Haley turned around and unfortunately Rachel Gatina was really standing there.

"Hi there, Rachel." Haley said back.

"You have gotten cuter." Rachel said as walked into front room with Haley.

"Thanks. So where's Brooke?" Haley looked at Rachel and damn did she look just as good as she did in high school. It was just another reason for Haley to really hate her. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get along with Rachel. She was like one of those friends that you put up with. You don't really like them but you tolerate them to keep the peace.

"Oh yeah she went to the store. She should be back in a little bit." Rachel sat on the couch and continued staring at Haley. It felt like Rachel was trying to undress her with her eyes or something. And for some reason Haley didn't mind it that. Haley sat down on the couch next to Rachel. This was the first time she had been alone with Rachel since high school. There was no point in bringing up old wounds and besides she was a different person now.

"How have you been, Rachel?" Haley asked.

"Good. So do you love Brooke or is this just a fling or something?" Rachel said. It was nice to see that some things never changed. She smirked and shook her head.

"Yes Rachel, I love Brooke. I don't see how it's any of your business…" Haley started to say but Rachel cut her off again.

"It's my business because Brooke is my best friend in the world and I am very protective of her." Rachel crossed her arms and her face looked very serious. Haley looked Rachel in the eyes and folded her arms. She wasn't scared of Rachel and she wasn't going to let her intimidate her. Plus, on what fucking planet can she question her about Brooke?

"Yeah well I am too. She is my world and I think you might want to back off." Haley got up from the couch and stood right in front of her. Rachel got up right away and was face to face with her.

"You see, Haley. I don't think you deserve Brooke. She has been there waiting for you. Only you. She never even noticed…but I really don't think you understand how much Brooke loves you." Rachel was still standing pretty close but Haley wasn't going to back down.

"I know how much she loves me. So again how is this any of your business?" Haley said.

"Because Brooke is my business. And if you ever hurt her like you did before, I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Rachel pushed past Haley and opened the front door. Rachel stood there for a minute with her back turned.

"Tell Brooke that I am going to stay with Mouth and I'll be back for my things. Don't fuck this up, Haley. I'll be right here waiting for her if you do." Rachel didn't even turn back around; she just walked out of the house. Haley closed the door. Just great. Rachel was going to be staying in Tree Hill waiting to try and take Brooke away from her. She had been through enough drama for today and all she really wanted to do was fix everything with Brooke. But how could she do that? Haley smiled. There was this one thing that she knew would make things better. Hopefully, she could still wear the outfit and find that song.

**About an hour later…**

Brooke pulled up in the driveway in her SUV and that Haley had finally come home. Her heart skipped just from the thought of seeing her again. She needed to take a minute to calm down. After all, it wasn't like she was going to be able to touch her or anything like that. Brooke sighed and took a few deep breaths. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It was so hard and part of her didn't think it was fair that her love for Haley was being tested so early in their new relationship. Brooke got out of the car and went inside of the house. Once she got inside of the house, Brooke heard a loud techno sounding song playing.

"Is that Kung-Fu Fighting?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh from hearing the song. The last time she heard it was at the Classic a few years ago. Why was Haley playing this old ass song? Before Brooke could continue the thought, Haley walked into the room with her. Brooke's mouth dropped open when she saw what her girlfriend was wearing. Haley had on her old Ravens cheerleader uniform. It was the one that the squad had worn during junior year. The top was long sleeved and squeezed Haley in all the right places. The top had this triangle cut that showed off Haley's incredibly sexy stomach. Brooke bit her lip and crossed her arms. Haley was also wearing this ridiculously short skirt and her legs looked so smooth and strong. Brooke felt a few butterflies flutter in her stomach and a familiar warmth start to build in her crotch. She was also wearing these really cute pair of white gym shoes that matched the white in the top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Brooke could see that Haley put something in hair to make it longer. Damn she looked good. Really fucking good. She looked like she did back in school.

"Goddamn, Tutor Girl. " Brooke sounded like she was growling at her.

"Hey, Miss Davis. I never been that good at cheering but I was hoping there was something I could do to get on the team." Haley turned around and went to change the song that was playing. When she did she knocked the cd case off of the table.

"Oops." Haley whispered. She slowly bent over to make sure that Brooke could see. The skirt lifted up just enough so that Brooke could see that Haley had neglected to wear any panties with her cheerleading uniform. Brooke listened and heard the familiar sounds of Mariah Carey playing.

"I bet I can come up with something…" Brooke couldn't wait any longer. She kicked off her heels and walked over to Haley with a devilish grin on her face. Just before Brooke could start to unzip her pants; Haley grabbed her by the wrists and shook her head.

"Now, Tigger, this is my tryout. And I can't have you giving me any special treatment." Haley let her wrists go and stepped closer to Brooke. Brooke felt like her knees were going to give out from being this close to Haley again. Haley smiled and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her. Brooke smiled back. Then Haley slid her arms around Brooke's waist and pulled the former cheerleading captain in close. She still hadn't kissed her yet. Haley just kept staring into Brooke's eyes. She felt like cumming from just having Haley look at her and at the same time she never felt more loved. Haley leaned in a closer to her. Brooke held her breath and waited. Then Haley spoke.

"I am so sorry baby. Can you please forgive me? I need you to forgive me…" She whispered. Her lips were already sucking on Brooke's neck before she had a chance to answer. Brooke moaned as Haley's mouth started to press into her neck. She was so good at this. Brooke pushed Haley off of her and Haley fell back onto the couch. Haley was practically gasping for air. Brooke unbuttoned her pants and peeled them off. She sank down to her knees in front of Haley. She inhaled the smell of Haley's sex and she felt like she was getting drunk off of it. She was obsessed with the smell of Haley.

"It's ok…I missed this…" Brooke lifted up Haley's skirt so she could see her pussy. Brooke brought her face closer to Haley's core. She thought about sliding her fingers inside of her at first. Instead of doing that, Brooke dipped her tongue inside of Haley. She dragged the tip of it around the outside. Brooke made two circles around the outside of her pussy before stopping at her girlfriend's clit. She gently started to suck on it which made Haley moan loudly. Brooke finally slipped two fingers inside of her and began sliding them in and out.

"Fuck…that feels…fuck me Brooke…fuck me good…" Haley's whole body felt like it was on fire. She was hot and for some reason, she felt like her whole body was tingling. She looked down and saw Brooke's hazel eyes staring up at her. There was something about seeing this rich and powerful fashion mogul down her knees sucking on her pussy that made even Haley even wetter. She couldn't believe she just thought that. Then, Haley thought about Brooke walking her offices giving orders to everyone. She could see her in a boardroom telling a bunch of different suits about…about whatever suits talk about. She smiled as she thought about how many people a day sit around wishing that they could have Brooke Davis going down on them. Haley reached down and put her hands on either side of Brooke's head.

"I love you…I love you…so fucking much baby…"Haley gasped. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest from having this done to her.

"I love the way your clit tastes…I could suck it all day…" Brooke mumbled as she continued working over Haley's core.

"I…oh shit…I would let you…don't stop…please Miss Davis…" Haley said as she continued playing with Brooke's hair. She felt so free having Brooke lick her and suck her. Nothing else matter except the way that she was feeling in that moment. It was pure bliss. That feeling you get when you are being pleasured by someone you love. It was a wonderful feeling and she knew that only Brooke could give her that feeling.

"I wanna taste you…" Haley moaned.

"But I'm not done with you yet…"Brooke said as she slipped another finger into Haley's pussy bringing the total up to three.

"Same time…we can…do it together…" Haley could barely get that sentence out. That extra finger was driving her crazy. How did Brooke always know what to do to her? She never had to tell where to lick or to go faster Brooke always did the right thing. Like right now, even though she did add another finger she never changed the pace of her stroke. It wasn't slow or fast it was just steady. And steady was very good. Brooke stopped and got off of her knees. She pulled her panties off and helped Haley up to feet.

"I want you on top of me…I like having you on top of me…"Brooke whispered into Haley's ear.

"Anything for you…" Haley kissed Brooke and tasted her juices all over her girlfriend's lips. Brooke was right, she did taste good.

"Damn, keep kissing me like that…" Brooke was going to continue speaking but there was a knock at the door.

"Oh shit…" Haley said.

"What?" Brooke grabbed her pants and went to the window and saw that it was Lucas and Jamie.

"I forgot that Luke was dropping Jamie off at 6. I'm sorry about this." Haley said as she went to the door.

"I don't think you are getting off that easy. Once Jamie is asleep, you and me are sooo going to finish this." Brooke said with her familiar devilish grin.

"I can't wait…" Haley smiled back.

**Don't worry folks the fun continues in the next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Notes: Sorry about the delay between chapters. I have been sick and this chapter was not that easy to get written. I was a little worried about this one. This chapter is for Baley-fo-life. You are the muse that always seems to pull me through when I don't think I can write anything else. Thanks for everything, you are so my rockstar. Away we go…_

**A promise is made…Part 12 – But it's purple!!**

Haley looked nervously at the harness that Brooke was putting on. They had made up earlier but Brooke said Haley needed to do one special thing for her. She had tried to tell her about her encounters with Rachel and Nathan and Peyton but Brooke told her that they could talk about it later. So she had put the cheerleading outfit back as Brooke requested and now. Well now she was sitting on the bed staring at this thing. She looked at the long thick purple cock and she was a little scared of it. It was so big. It was definitely bigger than Nathan's.

"And that is supposed to go where? I mean the old fashioned way would work too. I mean seriously, where is supposed to go?" Haley asked playfully hoping that maybe she get Brooke to go for the way that had worked for them before.

"Silly Tutor Girl. I have two weeks of frustration to get out and as wonderful as my fingers are, sometimes a girl needs some help." Brooke said as buckled the last strap on the harness.

"Yeah but it's so big…" Haley whispered as her eyes continued to size up the cock.

"You are mine tonight. There is no backing out on this. Besides a little kink never hurt anyone." Brooke said with that usual devil grin.

"That's true…but it's really big…" Haley said as she flicked it with her finger.

"Sit back. Now I am going to fuck your brains out." Brooke growled at her. Haley loved it when Brooke talked that way and the sound of her voice when she said those words drove her crazy. She got back on the bed and sat with her legs crossed. Haley let her eyes drink in the sight of Brooke's naked body and her dick. Her breasts were as beautiful as ever. They were so perky and full at the same time. Her body was so lean and powerful. Haley loved the way her legs looked. The way her hands felt and the way her smile lit up the room. Brooke's hazel eyes looked into hers. Damn she would let Brooke fuck her in any way she wanted. Even with a purple cock. Brooke went to the nightstand. She took what look like a small tube and squeezed it. A pink colored gel dribble out of it and dripped on to the cock.

"What is that for?" Haley asked.

"Trust me…" Brooke smiled at her and started to stroke her dick. Haley couldn't stop watching the way her fingers work. She was even good at jacking off a fake dick. Haley could smell a hint of strawberries in the air. Whatever Brooke had put on it was flavored.

"C'mere…" Brooke was standing at the edge of the bed motioning for Haley to come closer. Haley's gaze was still fixed on the way Brooke's hand was moving on the cock. She had rubbed the gel all over it and strawberry smell was a little bit stronger now. She noticed that Brooke had positioned it right in her face. Haley looked up at Brooke and she finally knew why she had put all of that stuff on it. Haley smirked at the idea. Was Brooke really serious? She knew that she was very serious about this. And she wanted to please her.

"So Miss Davis, what do you want me to do with that?" Haley asked with a big smile. Since they were continuing the game from earlier, she made her voice sound as bubbly as possible.

"Well, I know this is your first time seeing something like this and I don't want to scare you. So I just want you to touch it." Brooke's voice seemed to have this firm tone to it. It sounded like the way Haley imagined it when she was fantasizing about seeing her at work. She felt like her pussy was vibrating from hearing her speak this way. Haley nodded and slowly reached out for the dick. She grabbed the base of it with her hand. It was heavier than it looked but in a good way. Haley smiled.

"Like this?" Haley said as she started to jerk it off. The cock felt good in her hand. She started to think about how it would feel to have Brooke on top of her. To watch her pump that purple thing in and out of her.

"That's good baby. I like the way you are stroking it for me. Now, can you do something else for me?" Brooke asked.

"Anything for you, Miss Davis." Haley whispered.

"Can you suck my dick for me?" Brooke asked as she cupped the back of Haley's head. The young mother nodded yes and slid off of the bed and down onto her knees. Fuck, Haley looked so sexy. When Brooke came home earlier, she was amazed at how good Haley's legs looked in that skirt. Her thighs and calves looked so strong and smooth. Haley always had a great body but lately she looked in even more beautiful. She smiled and watched her start with the head. When Brooke had bought the strap on, the woman behind the counter had told that one little taste of this gel would drive anyone crazy. She watched the singer's tongue slid around the head. She looked so cute doing that. Her tongue went back into her mouth. And then Haley made a face. She looked a little surprised.

"Damn, that tastes good…" Haley dragged her tongue along the sides of it. No matter how much she licked it the taste of strawberry never seemed to go away. And it was warm. Almost felt like it was the real thing. Haley took a deep breath and slid Brooke's dick into her mouth. She could feel her hands on either side of her head. It felt like she was trying to fuck her mouth. It wasn't aggressive or anything it just felt like that was what she was doing. Haley grabbed her hips to help control how far into her mouth the dick was going to go. Haley let Brooke slide the cock in and out of her mouth for a little longer. The taste was making her even wetter than she was before. She took it out of her mouth with a wet pop. Then she gave the tip another wet kiss and looked into those familiar hazel eyes.

"Miss Davis, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want me to do?" Brooke watched Haley rise from her knees and got back onto the bed.

"Fuck me…" Haley fell back on the bed and Brooke crawled on top of her. Brooke wasn't gentle about sliding it in. Haley groaned as she felt the cock go inside of her. Brooke knew exactly what kind of pace she needed to use on Haley. She started off slow at first wanted to give Haley's pussy a chance to get used to the size of her dick. Once she could tell that she was wet enough, Brooke picked up the pace of her strokes. She didn't start pounding away at her but instead went from a slow pace to a steady one. Each movement made Haley wetter. It was practically gliding in and out of her. Even though she was wetter than when they started Brooke still kept the steady pace. She wanted to drag this out for as long as Haley could last.

"Damn baby…I am going to make you mine…" Brooke said as she pulled Haley's cheerleading sweater off of her increasingly sweaty body. She looked down and saw Haley was practically panting from the way she was getting fucked. Her eyes focused on Haley's breasts which were bouncing up and down with each pump of her dick. Her face contorted into this strange sort of half grimace half surprised look that always made Brooke smile. She loved the faces that Haley would make during their love making sessions. Each one was cuter than the last and she made a mental note to tease Haley about it later. Then she felt Haley's hand smack her on the ass.

"I said…fuck me…Brooke…" Haley groaned. Apparently, the young teacher didn't think she was giving 100 percent.

"Are you sure? Looks like you can't handle what I am giving you right now…" Brooke said teasingly. She stopped fucking Haley just so she could wipe the sweat that was starting to stream down her face. She had Haley right where she wanted her. Then she felt Haley grab her hips and she started moving her up and down just so she could get some kind of motion out from Brooke's dick.

"Fuck me…fuck me good…don't hold back…" Haley growled.

Brooke had never heard Haley like this before. She could feel her pussy getting wet just from Haley saying that. So she knew what needed to be done. She pulled herself out of Haley and she could hear her whimper from the exit of her cock. Brooke got off the bed and took a few steps back.

"Get off of the bed and stand up." Brooke ordered. Haley got off of the bed and stood up. Brooke walked up her and kissed her deeply. She could feel Haley moaning into the kiss so she kept it going for a few more seconds before breaking it.

"Damn…" Haley was amazed that she could even stand up straight.

"Now, I need for you to bend over. And I promise you that I won't be holding back." Brooke watched as Haley walked over to the bed and slowly bent over. Haley's ass looked like an apple from the view Brooke had. She walked over so that she was right behind her. Her eyes dragged down Haley's back then she saw Nathan's goddamn number 23 tattoo that was on Haley's back. Brooke rolled her eyes and adjusted Haley's skirt so that she couldn't see it. Haley didn't belong to him anymore. She was the sole property of Brooke Penelope Davis. She was going prove that right now. She grabbed Haley by her right hip so she could hold the dick steady for entry. She could feel a little tremor go through Haley's entire body once she got the tip inside.

"This is my pussy now. Isn't it, Haley?" Brooke growled as she slowly pushed the dick into Haley's wet center.

"Ooh shit…yes it is Miss Davis…it always has been…" Haley moaned as she felt every little bit of Brooke's dick going back inside of her. She let out a tiny squeal once Brooke was fully inside of her. The final thrust had actually lifted her onto the tips of her toes.

"Good answer…" Brooke placed her other hand on Haley's hip and started pulling herself in and out of Haley. Not too fast just yet. She wanted to make Haley squirm a little more. She went at about medium speed just enough to get Haley moaning from each motion. Brooke reached underneath and brushed her finger past Haley's clit.

"Holy…fuckin…I'm cumming…." Haley gasped. Brooke couldn't believe it. She watched Haley's body tremble and then she collapsed onto the bed face first with Brooke still inside of her. While she was pleased with her work, she was sure that she had left her mark on Haley James just yet. She started walking forward making Haley put her knees on the bed. She took herself out of Haley once again and got on her back. Brooke pressed herself against her. She wanted to roll Haley onto her side and hold her but she had to complete her task.

"You don't think this is over do you?" Brooke whispered into Haley's ear.

"It isn't?" Haley mumbled. Her face was still in the mattress so it was more of a mumble than it was actual words.

"The way I see it…I have to make a mark on you. Something that you will always remember…so I am going to keep fucking you until I think you have had enough…" Brooke's voice sounded just like it back in the day when she would boss around the squad. Haley lifted her head from the bed to protest but as soon as she did she felt Brooke grab her hips and her dick was back inside of her once again. She had never been fucked like this before. Not even Nathan had fucked her like this. Sure they had done several times in one night before but this was different. It was like Brooke was trying to claim her. And even as Brooke picked up the pace, Haley felt like a queen. They had said the words and they had even made love before. But there was something about having the person you love say they want to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. It didn't make sense but at the same time it made all the sense in the world to Haley.

"Jesus…I love you…I love the way you fuck me…" Haley gripped the sheets tightly in her hands as Brooke was practically slamming herself in and out of her pussy. She didn't say anything else for awhile. The only sounds that could be heard was Haley groaning, Brooke's heavy breathing and the flat smacking sound of Haley's ass hitting against Brooke's waist. Brooke made short quick strokes. She never pulled out of her but instead made each push quicker than the last. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this pace up. She could feel her quads starting to burn a little but she wasn't going to stop until she got Haley to cum again.

"Cum for me, Haley…please…I know you can do it again…" Brooke grunted. Haley turned around so she could look at Brooke. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face from she was having a little trouble catching her breath.

"Face to face…" Haley whispered. She didn't know how much more her body could take as Brooke flipped her over and spread her legs as wide as possible. She couldn't even move. It felt like every one of her bones had disappeared and she was a ragdoll. Brooke had fucked the hell out of her and she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to cum again. But she wanted to. She knew that if Brooke made her cum one more time, then whatever hold that Nathan still had over her would be gone. And she would belong to Brooke. Mind, body, and soul.

"You like the way I am fucking you, Haley?" Brooke purred into her ear.

"God…I…love…don't stop…" She couldn't believe how good Brooke was at fucking her with this thing. To her surprise, her inside felt like million fireworks were going off inside of her all at once. Haley didn't try to speak because she couldn't say anything. Brooke had her hands holding her legs open and she started to slowly dragging the cock in and out of her. Each in and out motion brought Haley closer to her final orgasm. She caught a glimpse of Brooke's face and saw the cheerleader's eyes were locked onto hers.

"Cum, Haley…then, you'll be mine…that's all I want right now…please…baby I just want to hear it…" Brooke let Haley's legs go and grabbed her by the waist. She pushed the cock as far as it could go. Then Haley's body went stiff like she was being electrocuted.

"What…the …fuck…ohmigod…I'm… goddamn it …cumming again!!!" Haley's orgasm was the strongest one she had ever had. Her pussy felt like a giant throbbing nerve. Her body was vibrating. She could feel it in her thighs. They were still shaking like she was having some kind of involuntary spasm. She was a little scared because her body had never done that before.

"Shit…" Haley whispered. Brooke pulled out of her and turned the light off in the room. She quickly slid back into bed and scooped Haley into her arms. She smiled as she ran her fingers through the young woman's hair. She did exactly what she wanted. There was no way that she would ever have to worry about Haley having any doubts.

"I love you, Tigger…" Haley said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I know. I love you, too Tutor Girl." Brooke said as she listened to her girl fall fast asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

_I am back again, lol. So, is everyone enjoying the story so far? I am thinking about ending things in the next chapter but I would really like to hear if you guys want me to keep going with this story or maybe starting a different Baley story. Either way, I just want everyone to like the story and have a good time reading it. So, I'll wait to hear what everyone thinks and I'll try to be back sooner this time, LOL._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Notes: Well this is the last time we will be seeing the 'Promise' Haley and Brooke. I think the story has finally run its course. It doesn't mean I am done writing BALEY fics, it just means that this one is over. I have had a blast writing this story and maybe one day I'll come back and clean up all the mistakes but who knows when I'll do that, lol. But enough of me, lets finish this thing!!_

**A promise is made…Part 13 – Laughter is the best thing…**

Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis were lying in the bed after making love. Haley was lying against Brooke's chest just listening to her heartbeat. She listened to rhythm of it, keeping time by gently tapping her fingers on her girlfriend's hip. There was this peaceful medley that her heart made. She felt like letting the sound gently rock her to sleep but she wasn't ready to go just yet. Her mind was still busy. The sight of Nathan and Peyton fucking, the fact that Rachel was staying here just to get Brooke back, and the fact that she was so deeply in love with Brooke all had her mind going in circles.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke whispered in that raspy tone of hers. Her voice still sent little sparks of electricity down her spine.

"You." Haley answered.

"That's sweet but I know when you start that tapping on my hip that you are trying to work something out…so what are you thinking about?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled. Brooke always knew what she was thinking. She didn't even have to say anything and Brooke just knew. She knew everything about her. And if they were going to be together and spend the rest of their lives together, she didn't want to hide anything from her.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff…" Haley said.

"About Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…" Haley took a deep breath and spoke.

"I felt guilty. I felt guilty about cheating on him. That's why I pushed you away that night. And after that first amazing night we had together, all I could hear was Nathan's voice in my head. He just kept telling me not to give up on him. I had never heard before but it scared me." Haley could feel Brooke's body stiffen after she said the sentence.

"So you never felt guilty until now?" Brooke asked.

"I mean it was different before…we weren't together then…" Haley whispered.

"I see…" Brooke said.

"Brooke, I don't mean it like that…god I'm fucking this up…" Haley tried to get up from the bed but Brooke wrapped her arms around her.

"I know baby…it's just hard for me to hear…I'm not mad…just talk to me." Brooke gently pressed her against the top of Haley's head. She knew that even though she had forgiven Haley; she needed to get this off of her chest. That way they could have the clean slate that they always wanted.

"Ok…so I went to see him and I don't why I did. but I just felt like if I could tell him the truth about us maybe I would stop hearing his voice in my head." Haley paused. She knew the next part of the story would be hard for Brooke to hear but she had to tell her.

"So when I got there I saw Nathan and Peyton and they…I mean she was…sucking his dick." Haley braced herself for Brooke's response. But instead of the barrage of curse words she was looking for instead she heard something completely different.

Brooke was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haley said sounding a little hurt by Brooke's reaction.

"Of course she is fucking him." Brooke said.

"Still wondering why it's funny…" Haley said.

"Because it means that you don't have anything to be upset about…"Brooke said through the giggling.

Haley sat up from Brooke's arms and looked at her girlfriend. She was right. If anything, Peyton sucking Nathan and fucking him set her free. It was over.

"I'm free…" Haley whispered.

"Yes…it's just you and me and Jamie…"Brooke put her hands on either side of Haley's face and looked into her eyes.

"Rachel came back into town." Brooke said.

"I know."

"And I used to sleep with her. For like four years…"Brooke winced slightly when she said that part but she noticed that the look on Haley's face hadn't changed. In fact she was smiling.

"I kinda figured that Tigger…I ran into her when I came home. She said she was going to take you away from me." Haley said.

"And she kissed me. A lot." Brooke said.

"That bitch…"Haley laughed.

"Now you are going to have to tell me what is so funny." Brooke said sound just as hurt as Haley did earlier.

"I don't care. There is always going to be something. Some kind of drama, some sort of life changing event that is going to flip our world upside down and I say I don't care. I am with you, Brooke Davis. You have my heart, my soul, and there nothing that will ever change that. And as long as we are together nothing else really matters." Haley said.

"But what about Nathan and Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Doesn't matter." Haley whispered back.

"And what about Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"Doesn't matter either. Rachel can't have something that already belongs to me." Haley answered.

Brooke leaned in and gave Haley a deep kiss. She moaned as her tongue rubbed against her lover's. They kissed like that for a long time before they needed to come up for air. Brooke gasped for air and looked into Haley's eyes once more. And after 4 long years of waiting, she had come back for Haley and kept her promise.

"Remember the party when we made love that last time? Do you remember what I said?" Brooke said as she gently rubbed Haley's cheek.

"I'll never forget…" Haley answered back.

"_Absolutely delicious…" Brooke whispered._

_They dressed in silence. Once they had their clothes back, Haley's clothes anyway, they embraced one more time. _

"_Don't forget about me, Brooke." Haley whispered in Brooke's ear._

"_I'll be back. I promise you, I'll be back for you." Brooke said back._

"I think it's time I made you a new promise…" Brooke said as she kissed Haley once again.

"Ok…but you don't need to." Haley felt a little dizzy from the kiss. Damn was Brooke good at kissing her.

"Why is that?"

"Because you kept the only one that mattered; you came back for me." Haley answered.

"And I'll never leave you again." Brooke said back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

THE END…


	14. Thanks for the love

Well I wanted to do a thank you part in the story but I figured this way would be a little more fitting. I was beyond nervous about doing a Baley story and when I posted I didn't think anyone would read it. But I was proven wrong. So l just wanted to say thanks to each person who review this carwreck of a story, LOL.

To Son4LIFE16,kylielink,brookie monster, Tiger87 and Sophi20: Thanks for reviewing my story you have no idea the boost that it gave me to see your words.

Triple L – I don't know if you are even out there anymore but you are the bar the I hope to one day reach. Drop me a line at either email and I'll get it.

And now there are a select few ladies that I have thanked repeatedly so one more time won't hurt, lol

Xjackullin – Thanks for reading and thanks for being one of the coolest people I know. We'll talk soon I promise

Spashley20 – Thank you for answering the pm and reviewing my story in the span of two days. It really meant a lot and you are truly one of the best.

Friendly Girl – I haven't heard from you in forever but I know you are out there somewhere. Thanks for everything and you can IM whenever you want. I miss talking to you.

And my dear sweet beloved Baley-fo-Life – I don't know how many ways I can tell you that you are the most amazing person that I know. You are always the first to review my new stuff and you always send me a pm when I need a boost. You are my favorite rockstar and I am your number 1 fan. XOXOXOXO…

Well that's it. I hope guys liked it and please check my new Baley fic called 'You Found Me'! Wow, that sounded lame. Please feel free to check out 'You Found Me'. And once again thanks for reading and see ya 'round campus.

Crashspike 22

From somewhere out there…


End file.
